Gomenasai
by misha yanata
Summary: Ela era uma pérola,uma boneca de porcelana que ele deixou quebrar...E agora com o coração partido elaqueria chorar...E ela só precisava de um amigo, depois de tudo apenas uma palavra matinha-se na mente de ambos...Gomenasai 1ºsong-fic Gomenasai-T.A.T.U


What I thought wasn't mine, in the light  
Was one of a kind, a precious pearl  
(_o que eu pensei que não era meu, na luz era um tipo único de pérola preciosa)_

Eu sempre a amei... Mas eu sabia, ou pensava, ela não era minha... Ela era única... Ela era a mulher possuidora do meu coração.

Mas isso de nada adiantava, ela estava comprometida, seu pai estava obrigando a minha amada a se casar a força com um homem de seu interesse político... Um gênio... Seu primo.

Não tinha mais de dois meses em que nós dois estávamos nos amando as escondidas, e não tinha mais de dois meses quando percebemos que éramos realmente muito especiais um para o outro e decidimos unir nossas almas e corpos... Fora a sensação mais maravilhosa de minha vida, você é única... Você é uma pérola preciosa demais para se perder.

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed  
_ (quando eu quis chorar, eu não pude, pois não estava autorizada) _

Eu tentei dizer a meu pai que não estava inclinada a atender sua ordem, que eu não iria casar-me com Neji, mas ele não ligava... Ele nunca se importava! Confessei meu amor ao Uchiha e ele me olhou como se eu fosse desprezível... Era sempre a mesma coisa e eu já havia me acostumado.

Sai de casa e caminhei, sem me preocupar com nada, eu precisava falar com ele uma ultima vez... Apenas mais uma vez...

Adentrei sua casa, e escutei um gemido, segui o som e me deparei com uma cena que destruiu meu coração... Você estava na sua cama com outra, então era tudo uma farsa... Você não me amava.

Fugi de sua voz que me chamava e ao adentrar na minha casa com os olhos banhados fiz minha decisão:

- Vou me casar com Neji!

Meu pai viu minhas lágrimas e friamente me disse:

- Nunca seria diferente... E pare de chorar! Hyuugas não choram...

Novamente minhas lágrimas não eram permitidas... E eu já estava cansada disso...

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
(_Desculpe-me por tudo desculpe-me, sei que te decepcionei desculpe-me até o fim)_

Eu gritei seu nome, vi suas lágrimas, vi você desaparecer correndo... E senti meu coração se desfazer... Eu havia te decepcionado, havia te machucado...

Desculpe-me, Hinata... Mas acho que este vai ser o melhor para nós dois... Você em seu clã... E eu sendo como me conhecem, um homem sem sentimentos...

Desculpe-me, mas esta é a realidade...

I never needed a friend like I do now

(_eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora) _

Eu assenti com a cabeça e me dirigi a meu quarto, meu coração estava partido e eu não sabia o que fazer... Precisava de um amigo, mas você era o meu único... Você e Neji... Os outros estavam em missões ou coisa parecida, eu não podia falar com Neji, depois que soube que tinha de casar com ele, tive medo de falar com ele...

Mas como ironia Neji adentrou meu quarto e se sentou ao meu lado, me olhou carinhoso e disse me abraçando:

- Estou ao seu lado, Hinata... Não chore...

What I thought wasn't all so innocent  
Was a delicate doll of porcelain  
(_o que eu pensei que não era tudo, tão inocente, era uma boneca_ _delicada_ _de_ _porcelana_)

Eu tentava tira-la de minha cabeça, mas nada surtia efeito... Nem mesmo noites tórridas de amor... Por que nenhuma delas possuía meu coração, apenas você...

Eu achei que conseguiria me afastar de você, mas você era única e não tinha como não pensar em você... Da última vez que te vi, estava frágil... Idêntica a uma boneca de porcelana, eu tomei cuidado para não quebrar-te quando ainda podia ter você a meu lado, mas por um descuido e deixei você escapar de minhas mãos e você se quebrou... Foi meu pior erro...

When I wanted to call you  
ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
(_quando eu quis ligar para você, e pedir ajuda, eu me contive) _

Eu queria ligar para você, queria ouvir sua voz... Mas eu não podia, eu precisava me conter... Eu queria tanto pedir sua ajuda, pedir para que você ficasse comigo, mas eu não faria isso... Eu iria ser feliz com meu primo, por que ele me protegia... Ao contrário de você que deixou meu coração quebrar... E não se importou em tentar concertá-lo, deveria estar aproveitando as noites com a outra mulher.

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
(_Desculpe-me por tudo, desculpe-me. Eu sei que te decepcionei, desculpe-me até o fim)_

Eu precisava falar com você, Hinata... Precisava me desculpar, a culpa me corroia e eu queria você junto a mim, precisava montar seu coração novamente e fazer com que você me perdoasse... Mas o que eu fiz não é algo que se perdoa tão facilmente... Nem mesmo você conseguiria... Eu sei que te decepcionei e peço desculpas...

I never needed a friend like I do now

(_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora)_

Depositei a mão no telefone, e ouvi passos em minha direção:

- Vai ligar para ele, não é?- Foi o que Neji perguntou

- Não mais... - Eu discordei

Sabia que aquilo deveria ser um erro, mas eu precisava de alguém ao meu lado... E se Sasuke não era esse alguém... Ele não era meu amigo... Eu só queria um amigo que me ajudasse.

What I thought was a dream, a mirage  
Was as real as it seemed, a privilege  
(_o que eu pensei que era um sonho, uma miragem, era tão real quanto parecia, um privilégio)_

Passaram-se alguns meses, e eu fui obrigado a ir ao casamento de minha amada, quando la cheguei tive uma surpresa que me fez abrir um sorriso enorme... Hinata estava grávida! A barriga saliente no vestido ficara uma graça, mas meu sorriso murchou assim que vi Neji e Hinata beijando-se, e foi ai que caiu a ficha... O filho não era meu... Ela me fitou, e eu vi seus olhos... Não estavam mais tão tristes...

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
(_quando eu_ _quis te contar eu cometi um erro eu me afastei) _

Quando eu vi seus olhos arrependidos eu logo entendi... Nós éramos assim... Era como se conseguíssemos ler a mente um do outro.

Eu sabia que deveria ter lhe contado desde quando eu descobri que estava grávida... Neji sabia que o filho não era dele, mas ele pareceu aceitar aquilo muito bem, Neji me amava... Ele me dissera e provara isso! Eu não o amava... Mas eu estava feliz por ter ele a meu lado

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
(_Desculpe-me por tudo, desculpe-me, desculpe-me)_

Desculpe-me, Hinata. Mas eu não poderia agüentar aquilo! Ver-te com o vestido de noiva, porém ao lado de outra pessoa... Ver-te com aquela barriga que protegia um ser... Um ser que não foi eu que dei a vida... Meu mundo estava morrendo, e tudo perdia as cores... E eu finalmente entendi Konoha realmente não era meu lar... Assim como você não era minha, como seu filho não era meu...

I never needed a friend, like I do now  
(_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo, como preciso agora)_

O vi correndo, sabia que ele estava triste... Sabia que ele achou que o filho não era dele... E eu sabia exatamente o que ia ocorrer agora, ele iria fugir da vila. As lágrimas banharam meus olhos e eu agarrei o braço de Neji, que também viu isso tudo... Ele me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos... Eu nunca precisei tanto de um amigo...  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai till the end  
(_Desculpe-me, sei que te decepcionei desculpe-me, desculpe-me até o fim)_

Desculpe-me, me desculpe... Eu soube o quanto você sofreu com minha partida, eu já era um traidor há algum tempo... E AMBU's de Konoha me perseguiam... Soube que você ficou ainda mais preocupada com isso... Mas que também ficou desapontada...

Eu sei que te machuquei e peço desculpas... Vejo quantos erros eu cometi... Isso por que aos poucos esta tudo perdendo sua cor, se descolorindo e eu vejo apenas dois AMBU's na minha frente, enquanto estou no chão... Caído... Sangrando... Quero dizer-te adeus... Mas meus erros não permitiram que eu voltasse a falar com você... Desculpe-me por tudo... Até o fim.

I never needed a friend like I do now

(_Eu nunca precisei de um amigo como preciso agora)_

Quando eu soube que você morreu, eu estava com meu filho no ventre, quase partindo para o hospital... Foi um descuido de Naruto ter falado isso naquela hora... Mas já não importa mais. Por que tudo esta ficando escuro

Eu precisava de alguém, precisava de um amigo, e eu finalmente entendi. Este amigo era você... Desculpe-me por não ter percebido antes, desculpe-me por não ter lhe contado sobre nosso filho... Desculpe-me por te deixar só...

Eu nunca precisei tanto de alguém, como eu preciso de você...


End file.
